


Stripper Romance

by laubrown1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Handcuffs, Love, Lust, Romance, Sex, Stripper, Stripper AU, Stripper Kara, stripper lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: An AU in which Kara and Lena are strippers and in love with each other. To the people who visit the club, they're the top strippers who put on the best shows. Behind the scenes, Kara and Lena love to put on shows for each other. ;)





	Stripper Romance

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at stripper names. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this short fic. :D
> 
> I plan to write more fics like these in the future with more practice.

Both Kara and Lena are strippers.

 

Each one loves the way the other moves and dances. Kara is more of a girl that shakes her hips and throws her hair back kind of girl. She loves waving her long, blonde hair back. 

 

Lena loves staring at Kara's ass as she's moving. She even taps it sometimes to get more of a reaction from the audience. 

 

Lena loves swinging and dancing on the pole. She loves twirling around on it. Kara and Lena are the two highest paid strippers in the club. They go by the names of "Elle" and "Kay". Their stripper names are pronounced like the initials of their first names. 

 

They're the two highest paid. When Lena wants even more money for a night, she'll flash the audience. Kara stares in awe. When Lena looks back at Kara and catches Kara looking at her, Lena shoots her a wink. ;)

 

Kara and Lena love the outfits they get to wear. They both, however, love latex the most. When they both wear latex, Lena often wears the full body suit. Kara is only partly covered in latex. Lena performs with a whip and will sometimes playfully whip Kara onstage. The audience loves this. They also love when Kara is in a cage and is doing dances using the bars. 

 

Off the stage, they mess around and have sex with each other. They haven't even told their coworkers about their relationship. Customers in the club don't even know they are dating. However, coworkers and people always suspect something is going on behind the scenes because of their chemistry on stage with each other. They are both into BDSM. They love giving each other lap dances. Especially during sex. They love seeing the other's naked body dancing on them. 

 

Another practice they have is with handcuffs. One ties the other to the bed and lets the other do whatever they want with them. Consensually. They both love doing this very much. They both love being tied to the bed whether they are naked, partly clothed, or clothed. Each partner also doesn't mind if the other who is tying them up is either naked, partly clothed, or clothed. ;)

 

Their activities performing and with each other in the bedroom really help each other with their stripping jobs and their personal lives with their relationship. 

 

They were two strippers in love. 

 

:) ;)

 

 

 

 


End file.
